


Дом грез

by postironichno



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drama, M/M, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:02:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25451341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/postironichno/pseuds/postironichno
Summary: AU || 1985 год. Однажды, в заброшенном покосившемся доме на отшибе маленького городка под названием Ричардсон, Стив Роджерс повстречал странного молодого человека по имени Баки Барнс, которому больше некуда было идти.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Продолжаю дублировать работы  
> Фик 2017 года  
> Бета: yourocean.  
> ____
> 
> сонгфик на песню the night we met by lord huron и saturn by sleeping at last

_О, любимые, милые тени родных!  
Навещайте живых, навещайте живых,  
Не сбивайтесь с пути, ослепленные тьмой,  
Возвращайтесь домой, возвращайтесь домой…  
© Рей Брэдбери, «Канун дня всех святых»_

_Порою бывает так, что покинутое место остается с тобой навсегда._  
© к/ф «Другие»

***

**1985 год**

**ГЛАВА ПЕРВАЯ**

Здесь было холодно, сколько Стив себя помнил.

Неуютный ветерок из комнаты в комнату, сеточка тени от ветвей тяжелого старинного дуба за окном, навалившегося, точно пьяный прохожий; скрип половиц, пыль, клубящаяся в воздухе сизыми облаками. Его звали Спящим Домом и ему было почти девяносто лет; он будто родился таким: одиноким, прогнившим, с полу-обвалившейся крышей и покосившимся крыльцом. Когда случалась гроза, он сотрясался, точно живой; зимой его застилало снегом, осенью — палыми листьями. Соседские парни говорили, Спящий Дом на Фиолетовом Холме бросили много-много лет назад. С тех пор он стоял там, на окраине города, окруженный лесом, один на один с призраками на чердаке, никому не нужный, нелюбимый и молчаливый.

Когда Стиву было девять, соседские мальчишки бегали в Спящий Дом играть в прятки — тот стоял поодаль, на самой окраине крохотного городка Ричардсон в глубинке штата, куда мама перевезла жить семилетнего Стива в 1976 году. Городок их насчитывал около десяти тысяч человек, улицы были ровнехонькими, более-менее ухоженными, дома стояли в ряд, одинаковые, будто под копирку: белые, одноэтажные, скромные — потому и он, Спящий Дом, всегда от них отличался; чтобы пройти к нему, требовалось двигаться в сторону северного выезда из города, не доезжая до указателя, свернуть налево, на лесную дорожку с продавленными следами от шин, и, пройдя десять-пятнадцать минут, увидеть там Фиолетовый Холм с тоненьким журчащим ручейком у подножья и одним-единственным жителем.

Стив никогда не ходил туда вместе с соседскими ребятами: они его с собой не брали. Обычно он смотрел им в спины с молчаливым смирением. Дети Джонсонов, Элроев, Паркенсонов — все они бегали на Фиолетовый Холм играть в прятки, догонялки, пиратов и охотников на призраков. Стив в свою очередь смотрел на Спящий Дом издалека — ему не разрешалось туда ходить в одиночку — и иногда зарисовывал его очертания в своем блокноте; временами, в странном порыве, Стив подрисовывал в окно на чердаке — квадратное, занесенное пылью и засохшими дождевыми каплями, — одинокую фигурку незнакомца.

Лет в пятнадцать Стив заметил, что ни его одноклассники, ни более младшие парни больше не ходят на Фиолетовый Холм. Всему виной был Эдди Томпсон, двенадцатилетний сорванец из дома на углу улицы: он упал с лестницы, ведущей на второй этаж, проломил пару ступенек и сломал себе обе ноги. Когда из Спящего Дома его вытаскивали приятели, подхватив втроем и подняв на руки, все в один голос утверждали, будто Эдди Томпсона толкнула незнакомая девушка, пока тот шел проверять неизвестный шум, доносившийся сверху. В конечном счете никому не удалось толком описать виновного: все трое свидетелей находились на первом этаже, когда Эдди упал, а когда прибежали на крик, чужой силуэт, до этого совершенно отчетливо проглядывавший из темноты тени, удалился — было слышно, как топот чужих ног стих в маленькой комнате в конце коридора. Когда комнатку обследовали прибывшие взрослые, там никого не оказалось, да и прятаться все равно было негде: кругом одни пустые углы; в конце концов все решили, что Эдди, будучи парнем довольно тучным и, по правде сказать, неуклюжим, вполне мог оступиться сам. Несмотря на это, младший Томпсон все равно продолжал твердить, что его толкнул призрак; и вскоре в Спящий Дом на Фиолетовом Холме перестали заглядывать даже бездомные.

Стив полюбил Спящий Дом в шестнадцать; в ту пору он очень увлекся живописью, и когда в городе рисовать стало нечего, он отправился в близлежащую лесополосу, пока мама работала и не знала о его похождениях. Будучи одиноким, он не мог разделить эти прогулки с кем-то, однако, увидев его впервые, Стив решил, что Спящий Дом сошел со страницы книги о привидениях. Он был высоченным — по сравнению с домишками в Ричардсоне — и похож на горбатого старика; окна его выходили прямо на дорожку, смотрели, будто шестеро глаз, труба виднелась из-за провалившейся крыши. Дуб рядом разросся, словно сорняк на гряде и бесстыдно навалился на своего соседа; Стиву показалось, они с Домом хорошие приятели.

Впервые Стив вошел в Спящий Дом прохладным сентябрьским днем; сгустившиеся тучи начали злобно греметь, ветер поднялся злой, сильный, сотрясал пожилой дуб, сдувал кучки палых желтых листьев. Хлынул дождь под аккомпанемент грома, блеснула молния; Стив не собирался нарушать покой Фиолетового Холма — Дом казался ему старцем, которого лучше не тревожить, дать ему отдохнуть — но альбом, доставшийся матери с тяжелым трудом, страшно было промочить. Тогда Стив сдался, забежал на скрипучее косое крыльцо; под ногами его стонали доски, дверь ездила туда-сюда, закрытая на ржавый замок. Ее закрыли после случая с Томпсоном, чтобы ребятня не ходила, однако Стив знал — как, впрочем, и остальные дети в Ричардсоне — что можно зайти сзади, через подвальную дверь, которая обычно была открыта. Так он и поступил: обежал Спящий Дом кругом, наскоро спустился по скрошившимся каменным ступенькам и закрыл за собой гнилую скрипучую дверцу.

Изнутри Спящий Дом оказался по-сиротливому пустым: ни стульчика, ни стола; одинокая картина висела в той комнате, которая была похожа на кухню. Стив слышал, как барабанил по крыше дождь, как тяжелые капли падали где-то на втором этаже. Ему, по правде говоря, было немного жутко; Спящий Дом словно вздыхал, когда очередной порыв ветра сотрясал каждую его досочку. В окна бились листья и вода, дверь ходила ходуном. Стив сел вниз, на ледяной пол, зная, конечно, что это, как и разыгравшаяся буря, негативно скажется на его здоровье: вероятнее всего, он вновь заболеет, и тогда маме придется покупать все эти неприлично дорогие лекарства снова.

Но Стив все равно решил остаться в Доме, пока не кончится гроза. Почти все время он рисовал пустую гостиную с двумя широкими окнами и ту самую злополучную лестницу, с которой три года назад слетел Эдди Томпсон. Взглянув наверх, Стив убедился, что снизу и правда было тяжело рассмотреть кого-то, кто мог бы стоять там, возвышаясь над упавшим парнем; сам Стив в призраков Фиолетового Холма, конечно же, не верил — он думал, ребята выдумали таинственную незнакомку, чтобы родители на них не сильно ругались — однако по спине все равно пробежал холодок, когда несколько половиц на втором этаже протяжно скрипнули и затихли.

Разумеется, никаких призраков в Спящем Доме не существовало, ведь это было просто глупо — призраки. Однако Ричардсон был стареньким и маленьким городишком, и все местные по обыкновению были верующими и ужасно мнительными. Потому и Спящий Дом они не любили — никто не любил, особенно после случая с Томпсоном. И несмотря на то, что даже местные старожилы не знали точной даты строения этого дома и точной его истории, любой норовил поперемывать Дому косточки, и всякий верил, что Фиолетовый Холм кишит призраками.

Тем не менее, несмотря на свой скептицизм и совершенную уверенность, Стив не стал подниматься наверх. Как только дождь стих, став легким, моросящим, Стив выскользнул на улицу и пошел домой по сырой холодной траве. Все его ботинки были испачканы в земле и листьях, и он был уверен, что простынет, однако в тот раз болезнь обошла его стороной.

Потом он часто заходил в Спящий Дом; главным образом потому, что на улице становилось все холоднее, темнеть начинало раньше, а тучи делались чернее и гуще. Вечерами в Спящем Доме гуляли ветра, стонали доски, трещали стекла, но спустя неделю Стива перестало это волновать; он садился на свое привычное место в гостиной и рисовал трещины и тени на стенах, слезшие ломтями когда-то белые в цветочек обои, потолок с облупившейся штукатуркой. Дом напоминал ему кого-то живого; иногда он позволял себе нарисовать силуэт незнакомки, столкнувшей Эдди июньским вечером с той кривой поломанной лестницы. Стив рисовал ее где-нибудь в углу — в тени, так, чтобы не прорисовывать детально, ведь никто ее толком и не видел: говорили лишь, что она была больше полутора метра в высоту, похоже — девушка или молодая дама, но ни один из друзей Эдди не мог точно описать ее или сказать хоть что-нибудь наверняка: во многом поэтому Стив и не поверил в их рассказы о злобном призраке Фиолетового Холма.

Но в начале октября Стив понял, что в доме и правда есть кто-то помимо него: просто однажды он отчетливо услышал громкие шаги на верхнем этаже. Шел третий час дня, кажется, вновь собирался накрапать дождь, а Стив как раз штриховал закрытую дверь и бережно дорисовывал неуклюжий гвоздь, торчащий из стены в прихожей. Стук показался ему ярким и громким, таким, что он вмиг отвлекся от альбома — это нельзя было спутать с привычными побрякиваниями сверху. Стив застыл с карандашом в руке: он внимательно прислушивался и слышал только, как дом тяжело-тяжело вздыхает — ветер за окном разбушевался. В гробовом молчании Дома некто наверху прошел туда-сюда по коридору на втором этаже, постоял немного в задней части, словно обдумывая что-то, вновь прошел до лестницы — так, что шаги стали громче и сильнее, и Стив даже собирался подскочить, но прирос к полу; в конце концов незнакомец отошел обратно, громко хлопнул одной из дверей верхних комнат — и все стихло.

Сперва Стив решил, что это какой-то бездомный — возможно, хиппи? — забрался сюда переночевать. Не то чтобы в доме было тепло: камин здесь не растапливали, наверное, лет восемьдесят, а за окном становилось все мрачнее и прохладнее. Тучи наступали каждый день, сквозь них прорывались белесые лучи солнца, но ничто не смогло бы согреть Спящий Дом.

Убеждаться, опасен гость или нет, Стив не стал: ступеньки, провалившиеся после Эдди Томпсона, так никто и не починил, а он не хотел усугублять положение своим любопытством. Ему казалось настоящим преступлением будет вот так калечить этот Дом; в конце концов, тот остался один-одинешенек на всем белом свете.

Стив тогда подошел к ступенькам, взялся за холодные резные перила, заглянул в темноту второго этажа и негромко спросил:

— Эй? Есть кто?

Все молчало. Дом молчал, порою поскрипывая, как это было и раньше. Нигде не раздалось ни звука, хоть отдаленно напоминающего человеческое присутствие. Тогда Стив решил бросить это дело: он много слышал о всяких отморозках и попасться им не хотел — что тогда стало бы с его матерью? Не мог же он просто взять и покинуть ее, пав столь глупой ранней смертью; потому он постоял еще чуть-чуть, затем развернулся на каблуках, подобрал альбом, уложенный на привычное место и ушел своим обычным ходом — через подвальную дверь.

Потом он не появлялся на Фиолетовом Холме около трех дней, надеясь, что за это время человек, забравшийся туда, покинет место; сам он не мог ничего с ним поделать, ведь тоже находился на территории Дома не совсем законно; фактически, дом принадлежал банку, но и банку он, конечно, был не нужен: ни один, даже самый отчаявшийся покупатель не собирался его брать, несмотря на смехотворную цену и приятное расположение. Люди из Ричардсона считали, что Спящий Дом на Фиолетовом Холме нехорошее место — даже если не говорили этого вслух — а проезжим этот старец был не нужен. Одним словом, Стив не мог выгнать незваного гостя — мог лишь ждать, пока тот сам уйдет.

Но он не уходил.

Ни спустя четыре дня, ни спустя неделю. Он никогда не спускался, чтобы проверить, кто находится на первом этаже — даже если Стив совсем не скрывал своего присутствия. Шаги обычно обрывались около лестницы — будто человек, стоящий там, раздумывал, хочет он спускаться или нет; потом, решив не делать этого, он уходил, открывал и закрывал двери, а пару раз Стив слышал, как тот гремел старыми пыльными окнами.

Стив никогда не поднимался вслед. Ему казалось, что если незнакомец не хочет спускаться, быть может, это право нужно оставить за ним. Порою Стив думал, что тот мог оказаться каким-нибудь беглым преступником, скрывающимся здесь, в крохотном городишке на севере Нью-Йорка, и именно поэтому не желал показаться — в страхе, что Стив сдаст его копам. Но точно ему все равно было неизвестно, поэтому, когда он заходил в Спящий Дом вновь и вновь и слышал уверенные — и явно мужские — шаги на втором этаже, он по-прежнему садился на пол, клал альбом на колени и иногда негромко здоровался, если ему казалось, что человек стоит прямо около лестницы, окутанный темнотой тени.

Впервые Стив решился заговорить с ним спустя месяц — или около того — их молчаливого сосуществования. За окном стоял октябрь, разбушевалась очередная гроза, пришедшая со стороны океана, и он сидел на холодном скрипучем полу, штриховал одинокую высокую фигуру, нарисованную во мраке гостиной. Карманные часы Стива показывали пять вечера, когда ему показалось, будто житель Спящего Дома стоит на лестнице и смотрит на него в упор; раньше такого никогда не случалось — незнакомец не висел у него над душой столь продолжительное время. Порою он скользил по Стиву изучающим взглядом, но никогда не задерживался в поле зрения надолго. Теперь же он словно решил как следует изучить Стива, и взгляд его был столь отчетливо ощутим, что у Стива не было никаких сомнений — он там, этот чужак, и он глядит прямо в упор.

— Привет? — позвал Стив, когда поднял голову. С его места, которое он по обыкновению занимал, виделась лишь крохотная часть второго этажа, и в темноте той ему показалось, что он видит чьи-то ноги на самой верхней ступени. — Эй? Есть там кто?

Но никто не отозвался — Дом продолжал молчать. Стив посидел на полу около пяти минут, в надежде, что гость спустится сам — ведь теперь, приглядевшись, он мог поклясться: некто и правда был там.

— Меня зовут Стив, — сказал он тогда, поднялся на ноги, положил альбом и направился медленным шагом в сторону лестницы. Он, по правде говоря, не хотел его спугнуть, да и знакомиться с ним особо тоже не хотел — ему казалось, незнакомец прячется по каким-то личным, веским причинам, и ему хотелось их уважать — однако тот стоял прямо напротив, и, если бы наверху было хоть немного светлее, Стив, вероятно, смог бы разглядеть его. На улице в тот день потемнело раньше времени из-за громоздких черных туч, набежавших целой стаей, а в коридоре на втором этаже не было никаких окон. Помимо дневного света Спящий Дом более ничто не освещало, так что разглядеть фигуру наверху было невозможно. — А ты кто? Я тебя давно тут видел.

Чужак молчал и продолжал на него смотреть. Стив сглотнул ком в горле, взялся за перила и поднял правую ногу на первую ступеньку.

— Ты не против, если я поднимусь? Никогда там не был.

Но незнакомец и тогда не отозвался. Стиву на миг почудилось, будто все происходящее — сон, и он просто задремал вместе с альбомом. В крайнем случае, это могла быть просто игра света и теней, и никакой фигуры там на самом деле не было — Стив обладал довольно слабым зрением, не то чтобы совсем, но достаточно плохим, чтобы издалека в полутьме спутать бревно с сидящим на задних лапах псом.

Стив готов был в это поверить. Он всегда пытался мыслить рационально — отец учил, когда ему было шесть; однако, прислушавшись к гробовой тишине дома, он вдруг уловил едва различимое чужое дыхание, а затем внезапно вновь раздались шаги, да так близко, что Стив невольно отшатнулся от лестницы. Когда он поднял глаза, никакой фигуры уже не было, а шаги продолжали удаляться, и тогда Стив подумал, что чужак просто ушел прочь.

Он решил не идти следом. Может быть, незнакомец не хотел с ним общаться. Как бы там ни было, Стив собрал свои вещи и ушел пораньше, надеясь, что за последующие несколько дней незваный гость успокоится.

В те дни в их с матерью доме царила довольно напряженная атмосфера; во многом причиной тому послужили неудачи на работе Сары и ее внезапная болезнь, накатывающая, будто береговые холодные волны. Никаких особо конкретных симптомов у нее не наблюдалось: мигрени, тошнота, сильное головокружение; местный врач, док Рэдфорд, выписал ей успокоительные пилюли и посоветовал отгородиться от стрессов, что, в общем-то, все равно было невозможно.

Стив хотел работать, правда, хотел — лишь бы ей было легче; он собирался стать художником, поступить в колледж в Нью-Йорке, как только окончит школу, а до той поры мог подрабатывать как обычный мальчишка его возраста — развозить почту или раздавать газеты. Однако стоило потенциальным работодателям его увидеть — тонкая фигура, слабые руки, узкие плечи, шея, будто у цыпленка — и желание давать ему хоть какое-то место мигом отпадало. Он был плох в этом — он и сам знал; у него были паршивые легкие, он часто нарывался на драки, почти всегда ходил с синяками и ссадинами, а еще болел простудой, гриппом и ангиной как минимум по два-три раза в год. Наверное, даже доктор Рэдфорд диву давался: как это Стив до сих пор не умер? Но он жил, он хотел помогать, но никто не давал ему такой возможности.

Может, поэтому он сбегал на Фиолетовый Холм — чтобы быть подальше от тяжело уставшей матери, смотрящей на него без тени осуждения, как было бы правильно и разумно; чтобы не показываться лишний раз соседям, глядящим на него с жалостью, чтобы не чувствовать, как стены их с мамой маленького домика давят на него, плющат и растирают меж собой.

Спящий Дом сразу стал ему родным, потому, когда появился тот незваный гость, Стива распирало от любопытства — кто же он все-таки такой? Однажды, уходя из Дома ранним вечером, Стиву показалось, будто в одном из окон он заметил силуэт, однако стоило присмотреться, как тот отошел подальше.

Будучи по натуре человеком довольно упрямым, мириться с таким соседством Стив больше не хотел. Он вооружился коробком спичек, отложил альбом и наконец решился подняться на первые четыре ступеньки. Прислушался, убедился, что наверху — тишина, переступил еще три ступеньки. Легко, держась за перила, перешагнул через дыру в лестнице и очутился в темном коридоре на втором этаже. Коридор был длинный, по бокам — четыре двери: две справа, две слева, причем одна из дверей находилась прямо в конце коридора, около крохотного окна, из которого падал косой свет, преломленный толстым слоем пыли.

Стив чиркнул первой спичкой. Он ступал медленно и тихо, стараясь себя не выдать. Он не мог быть уверен, есть кто-то в той маленькой комнате или нет — привычных шагов не было слышно. Тогда он прошел дальше, осмелился толкнуть первую дверь, за которой, впрочем, оказалось пусто, затем — вторую, затем — третью, после чего добрался, наконец, до последней. Ручка ее была холодной, занесена слоем грязи и паутины, будто ее не касались сотню лет.

Дверь поддалась с тихим скрипом. Стив вошел внутрь несмелым шагом, рассчитывая увидеть на полу спящего чужака, который следил за ним целую неделю со второго этажа своим пристальным взглядом. Но там никого не оказалось. В комнатке гулял ветер, гудела тишина, клубилась пыль. Окно было грязным, в него стучались ветки дуба. Стив обернулся несколько раз, хорошенько огляделся, прошел по скрипучему полу, оставляя следы от ботинок. Никакого свидетельства о присутствии там человека не было видно — только пустота, полностью заброшенный вид, узоры теней от веток. Стив даже готовился к драке, в случае, если незнакомец и правда окажется преступником, однако очень быстро выяснилось, что на втором этаже никого не было. На всякий случай Стив походил туда-сюда, пригляделся внимательно к деталям, но ничего толкового так и не нашел — ни следа здешнего новоиспеченного жителя.

В конце концов он собирался было уйти, обрадованный, что чужак наконец покинул Спящий Дом, когда за его спиной, вдребезги руша немую пустоту Спящего Дома, раздался требовательный голос:

— И что ты тут делаешь?

Стив подпрыгнул на месте, точно ошпаренный, и обернулся. Перед ним стоял незнакомый молодой мужчина: он был ростом футов пять-шесть, черноволосый, бледнолицый, с большими светлыми глазами, тонкими губами необычной формы и нежно-розового оттенка. Он хмурился, смотря на Стива, поджав губы, руки его были спрятаны в карманы черных брюк.

— Я… — растерялся Стив, разглядывая его: на вид ему было лет двадцать три-двадцать пять. Широкие плечи, плотно сидящий хорошенький поношенный пиджак, белая рубашка под ним — парень был совершенно обычный, не излучал тревоги или опасности, и Стиву показалось, что преступник из него тоже вышел бы никудышный, так что незаметно выдохнул: драться не придется.

— Ты, — грубо согласился чужак, смерил его строгим взглядом с головы до самых ног. — Что ты тут забыл? Это мой дом.

Стив взял себя в руки, отозвался:

— Это не ваш дом, — сказал он в тон незнакомцу, воинственно расправив плечи и изо всех сил стараясь казаться больше. Мужчина был на голову выше него, стройный и почему-то похож на солдата. — Этот дом принадлежит банку.

— Это мой дом, — рыкнул в ответ гость. — И это — моя комната.

— Вы все перепутали, — не сдавался Стив. — Вы купили этот дом у банка?

— Нет, но это мой дом.

Стив смекнул, что перед ним, скорее всего, находился душевнобольной. Наверное, потому он и не показывался на глаза и не выбирался со второго этажа.

— Хорошо, — медленно начал Стив, — и как вас зовут?

— А тебе что? — прищурился мужчина. — Ты что, коп?

— Нет, — тут же заверил его Стив, — я просто сюда прихожу. Рисовать. Я видел вас тут пару раз.

— О, — хмыкнул чужак, — я знаю, кто ты. Сопляк, который бессовестно забирался в мой дом, будто так и надо.

— Этот дом…

— Этот дом мой!

Стив громко фыркнул. На его выпад мужчина оскорбленно — словно вообще имел право оскорбляться — вскинул подбородок. Стив представил, каково будет с ним драться — должно быть, гиблое дело, ведь этот псих был гораздо больше него и, очевидно, старше. Взгляд его серо-голубых глаз блеснул.

— Думаю, мне лучше… — начал было Стив, на что его мигом прервали:

— Свалить отсюда!

Стив зло зыркнул на него. Он почувствовал вскипающую в груди ярость — как смел этот сумасшедший прогонять его из дома, который одинаково не принадлежал ни одному из них? И если уж говорить совершенно откровенно, Дом скорее был Стива, чем этого незнакомца — ведь тот появился в Ричардсоне около месяца назад и совершенно очевидно не имел никаких прав на это место. Однако выглядел он довольно разгневанным и задетым, а Стив впервые в жизни решил не ввязываться в драку. В конце концов, мужчина мог просто убить его прямо здесь, оставить труп остывать в маленькой комнатке в конце коридора на втором этаже, и тогда Стива не найдут долгое-долгое время, ведь никто не знал, что он ходил в Спящий Дом почти ежедневно.

В конечном счете Стив выкинул на пол черную горелую спичку и обошел чужака дугой. Тот в свою очередь повернулся на каблуках, смотря ему в спину — Стив чувствовал его упертый взгляд все то время, что шел к двери. Взгляд упирался в затылок, не отпускал, даже когда Стив оказался на улице, однако он не обернулся ни разу.

Минуло еще около недели, прежде чем Стив смог вновь вернуться в Дом. Он не хотел идти туда, пока не узнал бы все возможное о его владельцах. Темной ночью, пока он без сна лежал в своей узкой скрипучей кровати, он думал, что, вероятно, парень, встреченный им в Спящем Доме, мог оказаться дальним родственником тех, кто строил Дом много-много лет назад. Тогда это объяснило бы его крайне ревностное поведение; разумеется, вероятнее было то, что тот мог оказаться просто сумасшедшим, но Стив все равно хотел проверить.

Он явился в библиотеку на следующее утро, когда над Ричардсоном по-прежнему висели тучи, дождь стучал в окно небольшого двухэтажного строения неподалеку от школы. Там работала очень милая девушка — она была старше Стива на один год и училась в выпускном классе Старшей школы Рэйва. Ее звали Маргарет Картер, и всегда, когда Стив появлялся у них, она улыбалась ему алыми губами, поправляя каштановые завитушки волос, приглаживала подол платья и была с ним крайне мила. Кроме того, она позволила называть себя Пегги, порою составляла Стиву компанию, если тот одиноко слонялся меж стеллажам, ища чего-нибудь интересного. Стив по-настоящему ценил ее доброту к себе — ведь она была одной из немногих, кто относился к нему с уважением.

Она предоставила ему все имеющиеся бумаги, касающиеся Спящего Дома на Фиолетовом Холме. Разумеется, официально он никогда так не назывался. Изначально он принадлежал неким Тайсонам, которые его и построили, но затем вся семья уехала куда-то на юг, а дом они продали банку. Таким образом, найти концы — кто жил там на протяжении почти девяти десятков лет? Неужели такой огромный дом в тихом уголочке Нью-Йорка и правда пустовал чуть ли не целый век? — все равно не представлялось возможным. Узнать об агрессивном чужаке в конечном счете можно было лишь с его слов, но встречать его вновь Стиву совершенно не хотелось. И тогда Стив бросил это гиблое дело.

Подступал ноябрь, вскоре должен был прийти Хэллоуин. Мама начинала уставать на работе все сильнее и сильнее. Так как друзей или хотя бы приятелей у Стива не было с тех пор, как он впервые попытался защитить парня помладше от сверстников (ему было шесть, они жили в Бруклине, а мама впервые отправила его прогуляться с соседскими ребятами; они неплохо общались, пока те не вздумали поиздеваться над одиноким мальчишкой, выгуливающим щенка; тогда Стив встал на его защиту и в конце концов попал под раздачу и сам), он вынужден был большую часть времени сидеть дома. Иногда к нему в гости заходила Пегги. Она приносила с собой печенье и шоколадные конфеты, иногда — пирог или кексы. Все это она пекла сама. Если бы Стив хоть кому-нибудь в школе сказал, что красотка Маргарет Картер приносит ему собственную выпечку, когда заглядывает в гости, его обозвали бы лгуном и сказочником. Стив знал: стать парнем Пегги хотели почти что все обитатели Старшей Школы Рэйва. Она была хорошенькой, с прекрасно поставленным ударом левой и острым языком. Ее не нужно было защищать: она сама умела постоять за себя. Стиву она нравилась как самый милый и преданный друг; он никогда никому не говорил, что дружит с Пегги — слишком боялся, что и ее репутация подпортится — но общаться с ней он по-настоящему любил.

Поэтому, когда Стив заболел, Пегги была единственной, кроме мамы, кто заботился о нем. Она приходила каждый день после работы в библиотеке, приносила ему журналы, сладости и мед для чая. Стив ненавидел болеть: мама начинала переживать и не пускала его в школу — боялась, что болезнь прогрессирует — и потому он вынужден был сидеть дома с книжками и учебниками.

Потому он и сбегал, когда оставался дома один. Обычно он шел в Спящий Дом, но теперь, когда там жил местный сумасшедший, вновь показываться ему на глаза не хотелось — он раздражал Стива. С первого взгляда.

Однако больше идти было некуда. Сидеть взаперти одному нравилось Стиву не больше, чем ругаться с психом в Спящем Доме. Кроме того, Спящий Дом стал его вторым после Пегги другом, и ходил туда Стив как к доброму товарищу. Он был прекрасным другом: молчаливый, гостеприимный, всегда слушающий, отвечающий разве что скрипом половиц и шумом ездящей туда-сюда крыши. Стив хотел бы жить там. Каждый день он мечтал однажды выкупить своего приятеля у банка, чтобы обустроить его, отремонтировать и перебраться туда вместе с мамой. Но вряд ли Стив когда-нибудь смог бы позволить себе его купить.

В конечном счете ему не осталось ничего, кроме как вернуться. Он собирался пробраться незаметно, чтобы лишний раз не привлечь к себе внимание чужака, а на случай очередного его появления даже приготовил увесистый булыжник — спрятал в кармане брюк. Войдя в Дом, он как обычно огляделся, прислушался хорошенько к шагам на втором этаже, но ни тогда, ни спустя десять, двадцать, тридцать минут ни единого шороха не донеслось сверху. Все молчало, будто звуки перестали существовать внутри Дома. Стив слышал свое хриплое дыхание, лихорадочно заходящееся сердце, но ничего — от незнакомца с темными волосами.

Он не появился. Ни потом, ни спустя день или неделю. В итоге Стив решил, что он наконец-то ушел и стал чувствовать себя в Доме куда спокойнее. Болезнь отказывалась отпускать его, и он больше всего боялся, что заразит еще и маму. Потому сбегать вон он старался так часто, как только мог — когда она уходила, когда засыпала с книгой в руках после длинного изматывающего дня, который Стив все равно не смог бы сделать короче для нее.

— Привет, — сказал голос, когда Стив рисовал изогнутые перила. Рука от неожиданности дрогнула, и карандаш выпал прочь. Стив резко обернулся через плечо и в тусклом дневном свете заметил того самого безумца, привалившегося к дверному косяку. — Ты Стив, верно?

Стив поджал губы и отвернулся к своему альбому, проигнорировав парня, который, к слову, выглядел подозрительно дружелюбно. Тот понимающе хмыкнул и подошел ближе — Стив услышал его шаги и резко закрыл альбом.

— Чего тебе надо? — враждебно спросил он. Руки крепко-накрепко сжали подобранный с пыльного пола карандаш.

— А ты не из робкого десятка, да? — фыркнул чужак. Тогда Стив понял, что тот заметил оттянувший его карман булыжник. Он покраснел. Воцарилось молчание. Спустя минуту парень прокашлялся. — Слушай, я хотел, ну. Извиниться, ладно? За то, что вел себя, как…

— Как мудак? — подсказал Стив, который, вообще-то, никогда особо не ругался, но этот чокнутый знатно вывел его из себя. — Не стоит.

— Я серьезно, — тем не менее сказал тот. Немного помолчал, закусив нижнюю губу светло-розового оттенка. Потом вновь взглянул на Стива. — Меня зовут Джеймс.

Стив перестал штриховать ступеньки и скосил на него глаза. Джеймс. Имя до жути ему подходило, несмотря на свою почти что обезличенную сущность.

— Джеймс? — повторил Стив, отвернулся. — Не могу сказать, что приятно было познакомиться.

— Джеймс Бьюкенен, вообще-то, — улыбнулся Джеймс, продолжая рассматривать ровные черные штрихи на листе Стива. — Барнс. И да — еще раз извини. Я вспылил. Не стоило.

— Ну да, — согласился Стив не без притворства. — Повел себя как полный псих. Бешеный.

— На меня похоже, — отозвался Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс. Стив подумал, что никогда прежде не слышал о человеке с таким именем в этих краях, и в очередной раз убедился, что тот не местный — по крайней мере не из Ричардсона. — Не нужно было прогонять тебя. Ты, наверное, испугался.

Стив вздернул подбородок и протестующе сказал:

— Вот еще.

Джеймс казался еще более взрослым в тенях Спящего Дома. Стив вдруг понял, что они сидят довольно близко, так, что он мог рассмотреть, как сужаются и расширяются зрачки Джеймса, когда он опускает глаза на альбом, а затем поднимает их на Стива.

— Правда? Тогда хорошо, — Джеймс вновь улыбнулся ему, и Стив подумал, что без пышущей огнем ярости в глазах он кажется вполне безобидным и симпатичным молодым мужчиной. — Просто… — пожал плечами тот. — Ты такой маленький. И я подумал…

Стив ощутил, как скулы и уши начинают пылать красным. Он злобно глянул на Джеймса, сжав карандаш в руке. Он и сам знал, что мелкий — незачем было ему об этом напоминать, тем более такому придурку, как этот… этот…

— Я лучше пойду, — буркнул Стив, сложив свой альбом. Джеймс спохватился, поняв, видимо, что ляпнул лишнего — снова, впрочем — и схватил его за предплечье. Пальцы обплелись вокруг места чуть повыше локтя Стива, такого тонкого, что большой и указательный встретились друг с другом.

— Извини, погоди, — сказал Барнс и снова виновато улыбнулся. — Я не подумал, что ты… Ну, все, прости. Не уходи.

— С чего бы вдруг? — фыркнул Стив враждебно. — И, похоже, ты вообще не думаешь.

— Ты прав, — согласился примирительно Барнс, когда убедился, что Стив садится рядом с ним. — Я просто давным-давно ни с кем не говорил. Тут так… одиноко.

Джеймс поежился, оглядывая гостиную, в которой они сидели.

— И чего ты тут тогда делаешь?

На его вопрос Джеймс только дернул плечами и тяжело вздохнул. Взгляд у него неожиданно сделался таким потерянным, что Стиву стало его жаль.

— Не знаю, — признался Джеймс немногим позже. — Думаю, мне больше некуда идти.

Стив не ответил. Ему вдруг показалось, что он понимает этого Джеймса Барнса как никто другой — ведь, по сути, ему тоже податься было некуда. Расспрашивать о причинах его скитаний Стив не стал. Вместо этого они немного помолчали, и Стив открыл свой альбом, чтобы продолжить рисовать. Джеймс не стал ему больше докучать — он просто молча сидел рядом и через плечо смотрел, как Стив начинает штриховать.

С тех пор Стив стал ходить в Спящий Дом куда чаще, чем прежде — почти каждый день или через день, всегда, когда появлялась возможность. Все это было из-за Джеймса Барнса — Стив называл его Джимом — которого Стиву очень хотелось навещать. Он приносил ему печенье в небольшом бумажном пакете, молоко, немного фруктов. Джеймс ел с особым удовольствием, будто последний раз пробовал печенье и яблоки сотню лет назад. Не грубя и не выгоняя его, Джеймс Барнс выглядел милым парнем, одним из тех, о каких говорили, что он хорош собой. По правде говоря, Стив не считал, что Джим был «хорош собой»: ему скорее подходило определение «красивый». Джеймс Барнс был красив: со своими большими глазами с выразительными ресницами, темными волосами, уложенными налево, милой ямочкой на подбородке… Встреть Стив его на улице, он сразу бы его заметил. Кроме того, от Джима всегда приятно пахло. Глядя на его внешний вид — всегда причесанные волосы, чистая кожа, белые зубы, запах чистоты — Стив решил, что он ходит по несколько раз в неделю в местный мотель миссис Пэрсон, чтобы принять душ и привести себя в порядок.

Джеймс всегда появлялся неожиданно. Когда Стив приходил, Джим никогда не ждал его в кухне, хоть и всегда знал, если Стив в Доме. Вместо того, чтобы спускаться и встречать, Джим словно материализовался у Стива за плечом, всегда так близко, что каждый раз заставлял поражаться: как можно было не услышать его шаги по грязному скрипучему полу?

— Я принес тебе печенье, — сказал Стив, как говорил множество раз до этого. Как и всегда, сзади послышалось дыхание, и кто-то подошел к нему со спины, через плечо глядя на бумажный пакет в его руках.

— Люблю печенье! — улыбнулся ему Джеймс, и Стив в такие моменты очень хорошо чувствовал, как его острые лопатки касаются груди Джеймса, пока тот стоит позади. — Спасибо. Это все твоя девушка? Передай ей от меня пламенный привет. Она прелесть.

Потом он брал пакет, садился куда-нибудь неподалеку, пока Стив открывал альбом с кучей изрисованных страниц.

— У меня нет девушки, — ответил Стив. Джеймс нахмурил брови.

— А та, Пегги? Ты о ней много рассказывал, — болтал он с набитым ртом, временами прикладываясь к бутылке с молоком.

— Она мой лучший друг, — признался Стив. Джеймс неверяще хмыкнул.

— Дружбы между мужчиной и женщиной не бывает, разве нет?

Стив издал смешок, взял в руки карандаш.

— Тебе виднее, эксперт. И много девушек у тебя было?

Джеймс улыбнулся ему одной из своих обворожительных улыбок, от которых Стив всегда ощущал смущение.

— Достаточно, — сказал он.

Стив рассмеялся и запустил в него карандаш.

Джеймс увернулся, так, что карандаш стукнулся о стену. Так они и проводили вечера — сидели рядом, ели печенье, разговаривали, а Стив рисовал — пока Стиву не нужно было уходить домой, чтобы встретиться с мамой или Пегги.

А потом Джеймс сказал, внимательно смотря на Стива каким-то совершенно иным взглядом, и ни у кого прежде такого взгляда Стив более не видел:

— Я хочу, чтобы ты звал меня Баки.

***

Со временем Стив совсем потерял желание уходить. Джеймс Барнс — Баки — был особенным; все чаще Стив думал о том, как же сильно он хочет остаться с ним насовсем. Они могли бы жить в Спящем Доме вместе — спать в маленькой комнатке на втором этаже — или уйти куда-нибудь далеко, плечом к плечу, и их никто не нашел бы и не догнал. Два странника без цели и имени; Стив отдал бы многое, чтобы жить рядом с ним, несмотря на то, что Баки не говорил о своем прошлом, не рассказывал, почему оказался здесь, на окраине Ричардсона, кем он был до того, как стал бездомным. Стиву так хотелось узнать, но он никогда не спрашивал — Баки был одним из немногих его друзей, и он не хотел давить на него, не хотел, чтобы он однажды ушел.

Стив начал рисовать его спустя месяц, когда приближался декабрь, и в Спящем Доме становилось все холоднее и холоднее. Баки сидел слева, дожевывал кекс, читая книгу, которую Стив принес ему прошлым вечером. Тени играли на его лице, делали черты мягче; Баки сам по себе будто состоял из плавных линий — не то что Стив, одни углы и только. И рисовать его было столь же приятно, сколь приятно было рисовать Спящий Дом. Временами Стиву казалось, что Баки Барнс и есть Дом, его человеческое воплощение, некий его дух. Конечно же, все это было полной чушью — Баки был человеком, теплым и дышащим, он грел, когда Стив приваливался к нему холодными вечерами. Он был настоящим, самым настоящим, что у Стива было.

Проблемы появились, лишь когда о рисунках узнала мама. Она открыла его альбом перед обедом, пока он чистил картошку и заглянула на предпоследние страницы.

Стив часто рисовал людей — он рисовал Пегги, маму, владельца пекарни, который продавал им булочки с крошечной, но скидкой, — но все эти люди не мелькали в его рисунках так часто. Если Стив рисовал выдуманного человека, он рисовал его единожды, а затем довольно скоро забывал. Однако Баки был почти на каждой станице; кое-где — зарисовками, лишь намечено лицо, глаза, губы, нос; кое-где — проработанный портрет, с тенями штрихов и бликами. Поэтому, наверное, мама и спросила.

— Что это за молодой человек? — поинтересовалась она ненавязчиво. Стив не рассказывал ей о Баки — он не хотел, чтобы мама знала о его визитах в Спящий Дом. После истории с Эдди Томпсоном никто из родителей Ричардсона не хотел отпускать своих детей на Фиолетовый Холм. Одни — из-за призраков, другие — из-за того, что сама постройка держалась на одном честном слове. Мама Стива не относилась ни к тем, ни к другим, но все равно была против.

— Один мой друг, — признался ей Стив. Он достал две тарелки и поставил на стол. Мама изогнула бровь.

— Что за друг? Я думала, ты дружишь с Пегги, — сказала она. Стив пожал плечами.

— Теперь еще и с Баки.

Мама улыбнулась ему и передала на стол два ломтика хлеба.

— Я рада, дорогой, — искренне сообщила она. Протянула к Стиву руку, потрепала по гладкой бледной щеке. Стив увернулся от ее ласк с широкой улыбкой. — Не хочешь привести его к нам на обед?

Тогда Стив задумался. Он очень хотел, чтобы его мама познакомилась с Баки. Он был уверен, что он ей понравится — он не мог не нравиться, этот Баки Барнс — но вопрос стоял в том, захочет ли сам Баки покидать стены Спящего Дома. Ведь от чего-то же он прятался там, от кого-то бежал.

Тем не менее, он решил, что все же стоит передать ему приглашение матери. Втайне Стив надеялся, что Баки ему не откажет; он не мог дождаться того дня, когда смог бы наконец познакомить маму со своим добрым другом. Он знал, что мама скажет: что Баки очень милый и хорошенький молодой человек. Он был хорош на рисунке, но в жизни был куда лучше, чем на портрете.

Однако когда Стив сообщил ему о приглашении, с его лица стекла улыбка; он молчал некоторое время, глядя на свои руки, все еще державшие печенье и бутылку с молоком. Стив обеспокоенно обернулся к нему, чтобы заглянуть ему в лицо; сделалось так тихо, что можно было услышать, как Спящий Дом тяжело вздыхает, а ветер бегает по его чердаку.

— Ты чего? — удивился Стив и протянул к Баки руку.

Баки покачал головой, будто отмахиваясь, но пить или есть больше не мог — не лезло в горло. Стив нахмурился и все-таки дотронулся до его плеча своими белыми пальцами, выглядящими на фоне загорелой кожи Баки куда более бледными, чем они были на самом деле.

— Не думаю, что твоя мама захочет меня увидеть, — хмыкнул Баки и пожал плечами, чуть дернув левым (Стив всегда замечал, что левой рукой он пользовался реже, чем правой, будто та болела, однако спросить опасался). — В таком виде.

Тогда Стив ласково улыбнулся ему и потрепал по макушке.

— Ерунду говоришь, — уверенно отозвался. — Ты очень красивый, Бак.

Но Баки вновь покачал головой с пущим упрямством.

— Нет, я серьезно, — сказал убежденно. — Ты глянь на меня. Я выгляжу, как оборванец. — Вдруг он затих, поджал губы в тонкую полосу и покачал головой из стороны в сторону: — Раньше так не было… — признался он, будто самому себе, и в груди у Стива словно все замерзло. Он протянул руку и положил ее ему на плечо, придвинулся поближе. Баки хмыкнул. — Я выглядел опрятно, делал прическу, пользовался духами, и я… — Он выдержал паузу, будто вспоминал. — Я чистил ботинки. Почти каждый день перед танцами. — Спустя секунду он горько добавил: — Я был человеком.

Баки замолчал и посмотрел в окно на хмурое небо, вот-вот готовое разверзнуться дождем.

— Ты и сейчас человек, Баки, — сказал ему Стив. Он сглотнул ком в горле и сжал тощие костлявые пальцы сильнее. Баки криво усмехнулся, обернулся к нему и посмотрел прямо в глаза.

— Если бы только не война, — тихо начал он, но затих, так ничего и не договорив. Стив нахмурил брови, захотел переспросить, но передумал, когда Баки взглянул на него. — Неважно.

Он собирался встать, но Стив не отпустил его, схватив за запястье и дернув обратно. Он был гораздо слабее Баки — пожелай тот уйти, он бы просто встал и ушел. Но Баки остался, откинулся на стену маленькой комнаты, в которой они сидели, и Стив повел рукой ниже, чтобы взять его ладонь в свою. Ладонь Баки была больше, мощнее, как и весь он сам; однако, вместо того чтобы вырваться, Баки без слов переплел их пальцы, словно так и было задумано целой Вселенной, так, чтобы они встретились. Стив несмело улыбнулся и наклонился, чтобы положить голову ему на плечо. Пиджак пах пылью и самим Баки. Стив знал с самого детства, что у любого человека есть свой, особый запах, что-то, чем пахнет его кожа; запах Баки нравился Стиву больше всего на свете.

— Я так рад, — едва ли слышно начал Стив, и голос его чуть хрипел, — что встретил тебя. — Облизнул губы, сильнее сжал пальцы в чужой руке. — Если бы не ты, я не знаю, что и делал бы.

— Жил нормальной жизнью? — предложил Баки. — А не бегал бы сюда, как чокнутый, каждый день? Определенно. Что вообще говорит твоя мама по этому поводу?

— Она не знает.

— Я не удивлен.

Они оба затихли, и стало слышно, как накрапывает за окном дождь, принесенный северо-западным ветром. Баки повернул голову, чуть скосил ее вниз, чтобы дотронуться носом до волос Стива и негромко сказал:

— Если бы ты только знал…— прошептал он, и в голосе его было что-то столь невероятно грустное, что Стиву стало плохо. Стив чувствовал, как чужие губы касались его волос, когда Баки говорил. Вместо того, чтобы продолжить, Баки отозвался: — Спасибо.

Баки так и не согласился покинуть Дом, а Стив не стал давить на него. Меньше всего на свете ему хотелось, чтобы Баки чувствовал себя неуютно в его доме. Он надеялся, что когда-нибудь, если появится такая возможность, Баки сам придет, чтобы поздороваться с его матерью.

***

Неделя шла за неделей; опали листья, на улице похолодало, а Стив все так же шел в Спящий Дом на Фиолетовом Холме, чтобы навестить Баки, принести ему выпечки, чего-нибудь почитать и нарисовать его множество раз. В первые предзимние дни Баки грел его своим теплом: он отдавал ему свой пиджак и обнимал так бережно, как никто и никогда не обнимал Стива; Стив знал, что Баки волновался о его здоровье, потому изо всех сил старался относиться к своему состоянию как можно более внимательно. Прежняя меланхолия ушла, и однажды, сидя в маленькой комнатке на втором этаже Спящего Дома, он вдруг ощутил, что наконец-то ожил.

— Когда-нибудь, — иногда говорил Баки, — этот дом будет только наш. Обещаю. И мы будем жить здесь вместе. — И он смотрел на Стива, будто старался отследить его реакцию, а Стив улыбался ему и кивал, и Баки брал его за руку, подносил ладонь к своей груди и прижимал ладонь близко-близко. — Ты хочешь? — спрашивал он. Стив кивал. Он гладил большим пальцем ключицу Баки и всегда говорил, что хочет. Он хотел этого больше, чем чего-либо на свете — просто жить в Спящем Доме на Фиолетовом Холме вместе с Баки Барнсом всю свою жизнь. Все то время, что у них будет в этом мире.

— Так и будет, Бак, — уверенно отзывался Стив, и тогда Баки широко улыбался и тянул его к себе, чтобы обнять, и Стив чувствовал, как Баки целует его в макушку.

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**ГЛАВА ВТОРАЯ**

Со временем маленькая комнатка в конце коридора на втором этаже как-то сама по себе стала Их Комнатой. Они уходили туда, чтобы никто не увидел, как они обнимаются — хотя, конечно, никто и не смог бы, ведь поблизости никогда никого не было. Они были одни, словно заколдованные в этом Доме. Огромный старый замок, принадлежащий им одним, с паутиной, скрипом половиц и запахом гнили. У них было свое собственное королевство — о чем еще они могли мечтать? 

В начале декабря Стив пришел к нему прямо после обеда, сразу, как смог вырваться от мамы, и с порога громко позвал. Прошел в гостиную, сел на оставленный со вчерашнего дня плед и дождался, пока Баки явится к нему из темноты. Тот сел рядом, привычно обнимая его сзади. 

— Я нарисовал кое-что, — улыбнулся ему Стив, на что Баки вскинул бровь и кивнул. — Это, конечно, просто наброски... Но я подумал, что, быть может...

— Стиви, — легонько тыкнул его под ребра Баки. 

— Да, извини, — сказал он, заулыбался искренне и смущенно, и Баки только в ожидании уставился на него. Тогда он протянул ему альбом, открыл на нужной странице и, чувствуя, как в груди сердце становится комком, показал те самые наброски. 

Поначалу Баки молчал. Он старательно вглядывался в рисунки. Тут да там он узнавал их со Стивом и Дом: гостиную, кухню, длинный коридор, Их Комнату, даже прихожую, и лестницу, тянущуюся вверх. Все, что могло у них когда-нибудь быть — потом, в будущем, но не сейчас. Они ведь правда могли бы купить это место: поднакопили бы денег, устроились на работу и выкупили Спящий Дом, сделали его своим. По правде говоря, Стив мечтал об этом каждый раз, как засыпал и как просыпался: о Баки и доме, о том, как они смогут тут жить. Стив изображал это на каждом рисунке: скатерть, купленную у миссис Малджри из дома на углу, салфетки, связанные руками его матери, недорогую мебель, заказанную из города... Они могли бы, действительно, могли. И, показывая рисунки Баки, Стив надеялся, что и тот захочет, захочет еще сильнее — жить с ним, в Спящем Доме. На веки вечные. 

— Ты хотел бы? — спросил Стив, отчего-то вдруг испугавшись услышать ответ: будто Баки и правда мог отказать ему. Будто бы Баки мог выбрать что-то другое, уйти от него навсегда. Такого не случилось бы, нет-нет, ведь они знакомы уже достаточно близко и крепко, и Баки от него не ушел бы. — Баки?

А Баки все смотрел на рисунки, на мягкий штрих, на небрежно затемненный силуэт низкого человечка, стоящего у окна на втором этаже Дома. Затем, когда Стив уже затаил дыхание от странного немого страха, повернул к нему свое бледное лицо и посмотрел в глаза: 

— Больше всего на свете, — сказал Баки честно. Только тогда Стив улыбнулся и позволил себе потянуться к нему, обнял и положил голову на правое плечо. — Я ждал тебя так долго...

— Вот увидишь, — проговорил Стив тихо. — Так и будет. Вот увидишь. 

А потом они вдруг поцеловались, и Стив был бы трусом и лжецом, если бы не сказал, что ждал именно этого момента всю свою маленькую жизнь.

***

Январь был морозным и белым; солнце выходило редко и почти не грело, и дни обычно были черно-бело-серыми. Стив и Баки топили камин в Спящем Доме и грелись в гостиной под двумя пледами. Маме не нравилось, что Стив уходил зимой куда-то так подолгу — он мог заболеть, и никогда еще зимой его болезни не заканчивались быстро и беспрепятственно, но почему-то рядом с Баки ему всегда было так тепло и уютно, и ни о какой заразе он совсем не думал. 

Они с Баки будто стали еще ближе друг другу, хотя он не был уверен, что такое вообще возможно. Так легко и приятно было признаться самому себе, что Стив Роджерс влюбился — не в милую красавицу Пегги Картер из библиотеки, не в хорошенькую Марию Хилл, дочку их пекаря, а в странного паренька из Спящего Дома, которого знал так мало, но чувство, что они познакомились задолго до рождения, ни разу его не покидало.

Теперь они не просто обнимались — они целовались, сидя в своем гнезде из пледов и одеял, которые Стив натаскал из дома — они все равно давно пылились на чердаке — и провалиться было Стиву прямо в преисподнюю, сквозь прогнивший пол Дома, если хоть какая-то часть его разума считала это неправильным. Правильным, хорошим, приятным было одно лишь существование этих поцелуев, они были благословением, и Стив чувствовал это каждый раз, когда Баки целовал его снова и снова, уча и показывая, как правильно. 

— Уж твоя хорошенькая Картер тебя такому не научит, — улыбался Баки, возвышаясь над ним. Такой красивый, молодой и живой. Его губы становились краснее, цвет лица — ярче. Стив так любил смотреть на него, Стиву так нравилось быть влюбленным в него. — Так что запоминай и учись, потом удивишь ее.

— С чего бы мне целоваться с Пегги? — спросил его Стив. Баки рассмеялся его вопросу.

— Как это с чего? Женишься — и целовать не будешь? 

От его слов Стиву вдруг стало неприятно. Он нахмурился, теперь уже серьезно, и улыбка пропала с его лица.

— С чего бы мне жениться на Пегги? — тем же тоном спросил он. Баки фыркнул. Он помолчал, любуясь им — они лежали на полу, у разведенного камина, и Баки грел его в своих руках, целовал, приподнявшись над ним на локтях. Вмиг его взгляд стал такой грустный, что Стив ощутил эту тоску на себе. 

— Не будешь же ты вечно тут, — вдруг прошептал Баки, будто самому себе. Тогда взгляд Стива стал совсем уж непонимающим и он приподнялся и сам. 

— Почему это? Буду! — горячо возразил Стив. — Мы же обещали друг другу, помнишь? Что купим этот дом, что он будет наш... Что жить тут будем! 

Баки посмотрел ему в глаза. 

— Я... — он замолк, будто сам себя оборвал. — Неважно. Давай почитаем «Шерлока Холмса»? Очень уж люблю эту книгу. 

И он ушел за ней на первый этаж, как ни в чем не бывало, а Стив остался лежать все на том же месте. А когда Баки вернулся, нырнул к нему под плед и прижался к теплому боку своим, Стив повернул голову и спросил: 

— Ты когда-нибудь расскажешь мне? 

Он знал. Было что-то недосказанное в этих словах. Что-то сокрытое и очень тайное, но такое важное. Однако Баки продолжал листать книгу в поисках отрывка, на котором они прежде закончили, будто и не услышал ничего. Стив продолжал смотреть ему прямо в глаза, и наконец Баки сдался. Сжал губы и все-таки взглянул на Стива. Полюбовавшись им, поднял руку и мягко провел пальцами по острой скуле. 

— Конечно же, Стиви, — согласился он. — Однажды я обязательно тебе все расскажу. Просто... Подожди немного, хорошо?

И Стив только кивнул — будто мог отозваться как-то иначе — и они снова поцеловались, и «Шерлок Холмс» уже был совсем не нужен. 

***

Шло время. На дворе уже показывался было март, когда Пегги спросила. Она никогда не была чрезмерно любопытной, всегда задавала лишь те вопросы, на которые, как думала, имеет право знать ответ. И, когда морозным февральским днем она спросила у Стива, укладывая коробочки с печеньем для него в бумажный пакет: 

— Так ты все время ходишь на Холм? — Стив понятия не имел, может ли ответить на такой вопрос. Пегги была его другом. Милая и отзывчивая, она наверняка рассказала бы, будь на его месте. Но Стиву вдруг стало страшно, что, если Пегги не поймет, о Баки узнает весь город, и местные прогонят его прочь из Дома, а Стива — вместе с ним. Куда они тогда пойдут? Что будут делать? Как же мама? 

— Это... — он пожал плечами. — Знаешь, я просто... гуляю. 

Она взглянула ему в глаза, усмехнулась алыми губами. 

— Эх, Стивен Грант Роджерс, за шестнадцать лет ты лгать так и не научился, — посетовала она, — какой стыд! 

Стив улыбнулся ей. 

— Я не могу сказать, — в конце концов осторожно проговорил он. Пегги выгнула бровь. Она помолчала, закусив губу. Когда Стив уже собирался уйти из библиотеки, она остановила его: 

— Ты ввязался во что-то, да? — вдруг спросила она. Стив замер. Могло ли считаться то, что связывало их с Баки, «чем-то», во что можно вляпаться? Они же просто любили друг друга, никому не мешали, жили себе в отдалении, там, где их никто никогда не увидит, и только Дом, пожалуй, мог их понять. 

Он повернулся к Пегги. 

— Ничего такого, Пегс, — сказал он почти уверенно. — Все в порядке. 

Она не поверила. 

— Не ходи туда, Стив, — только и проронила она. — Этот дом — очень плохое место. 

Стив криво улыбнулся. 

— Он — единственное, что у меня есть. 

Он не врал.

***

К середине марта сильно заболела мама. Стив знал, что это произойдет — симптомы он начал замечать уже давно. Странно было видеть, как быстро, стремительно быстро она угасала, а он ничем не мог помочь, совершенно бессильный перед лицом запущенной пневмонии. Доктор Рэдфорд, конечно, предложил отправиться в город — на лечение, в больницу — но это была скорее формальность, поскольку он лучше всех в Ричардсоне знал, что семье Роджерсов такое не по карману. Так что решено было оставить Сару дома, отпаивать ее лекарствами, но какой-то частью себя уже тогда Стив знал это — она не сможет выкарабкаться. 

Дни стали длиннее и мрачнее. Стив ускользал от мамы в Дом лишь на пару часов, пока она спала, а потом возвращался к ее постели. Тяжело было прощаться с нею. Конечно, Стив старался не думать об этом, изо всех сил мыслил позитивно и убеждал в хорошем исходе и маму, но чем больше она бледнела, тем меньше он верил собственным словам. 

Баки заметил его смятение. Сказал, сидя с ним у камина: 

— Что-то гложет тебя. 

Стив смотрел на огонь. Порою непроизвольно он думал, что же будет делать, когда — если — мамы не станет. Куда он подастся? Его заберут в приют? Как же тогда Баки? Как же Дом? И их мечта о совместном будущем? Как тяжела, неподъемна была его ноша. 

— Моя мама тяжело больна, — тихо отозвался Стив, голос его был тяжелым, шуршащим. Стив добавил сокрушенно: — Она умирает. 

Баки сидел рядом. Стив чувствовал — как и всегда — что он смотрит, прямо на его профиль, на то, как в глазах его играют отблики от огня. Баки всегда смотрел, иногда тоскливо, иногда задумчиво, иногда — так нечитаемо, что Стиву становилось не по себе. 

Наконец, Баки прошептал: 

— Смерть не конец, Стиви. Ну... не всегда. 

Баки отвернулся к огню, когда Стив посмотрел на него. 

— У тебя кто-нибудь умирал? — спросил он осторожно. Баки усмехнулся. 

— Все, на самом деле, — задумчиво протянул он. — Все, кого я любил. Моя мама... она умерла от туберкулеза. Мне было двадцать один. Отец погиб на войне. А сестра, Бекка... Ее убили.

Он затих. И все смотрел на огонь, а огонь смотрел на него и плясал бликами в его глазах. Стив положил голову ему на плечо. Они так и сидели, и только Дом был свидетелем, и только Дом мог их принять. 

***

Потом, в марте, Баки принес настольную игру. Сказал, что поднялся на чердак и отыскал там — старенькую, но Стив был так рад, что после они играли в нее весь день, и домой он вернулся лишь к вечеру. Мама теперь была еще слабее, и, отведя Стива подальше от ее постели, доктор Рэдфорд сказал, что она протянет еще не больше месяца. Стив стойко выдержал эту новость, почти спокойно кивнул и проводил дока до дверей, вернулся к маме, чтобы поправить ее одеяло и взбить подушку, а потом убежал в Дом прямо так, без куртки, в одних домашних штанах и рубашке, по сугробам в домашних тапках, и, когда наконец влетел на тихую кухню, позволил себе выть и рыдать. Баки появился практически сразу же, укутал его во все те пледы и одеяла, что отыскал в доме. Он обнимал так крепко, что Стив чуть не задыхался в его руках, и все целовал — лицо, шею, макушку, плечи. 

— Что такое, Стиви? Что случилось? 

Стив не стал рассказывать. Подождал, пока истерика пройдет, и, когда Баки уже отвел его к камину, зажег там огонь и устроился рядом, он позволил себе выговориться: 

— Мама умирает, — снова сказал он, теперь уже абсолютно другим тоном. — И я ничего не могу поделать. Доктор сказал... сказал, она протянет не больше месяца. 

Баки провел рукой по его спине. 

— Мне так жаль, — отозвался он. — Если бы я мог только... 

— Знаю, — тут же прервал его Стив. — Знаю, Бак. Но мы не можем, верно? Ни ты, ни я. Никто другой. Она умрет. В апреле-мае. Она умрет, и я ничем ей не помогу, ведь так? Потому что мы не можем... Мы не можем помочь. 

Баки не ответил. 

*** 

Середина весны выдалась теплой, давно растаявший снег сменился зеленой травой, кустарниками, первыми цветами, расползлись серые облака и тучи. Мама была настолько слаба, что теперь почти не поднималась с кровати, и кашель ее сотрясал тонкие стены чаще, чем раньше, и Стиву пришлось окончательно забросить учебу, чтобы заботиться о ней. 

Это было тяжелое время. Они едва сводили концы с концами. У Сары оставались кое-какие сбережения, но этого не хватало на нормальную жизнь. Стив пытался еще доучиваться в школе — носил учителям задания, сдавал зачеты — но этого все еще было недостаточно. Мама хорошо понимала, в каком они положении, и каждый раз ее глаза блестели от слез, когда она видела Стива измотанным и невыспавшимся. Но так было нужно. Это были ее последние дни — мрачные и серые, наполненные тоской и чувством вины — за то, что она уходит.

— Когда меня не станет, — прошептала Сара сухими губами однажды, когда Стив сел рядом с нею, чтобы покормить и дать лекарства, и она взяла его руку в свою, слабую и маленькую, и улыбалась, и ее глаза были полны слез, — не думай, что я уйду навсегда. Не думай, что меня никогда больше не будет рядом. Я буду тут. В этих стенах, рядом с тобою. Я буду петь тебе колыбельные на ночь, как раньше, и целовать в лоб. Ты не услышишь меня, не увидишь, но будешь чувствовать, я обещаю, мой милый. Ты не будешь одинок, мой мальчик. Ты не останешься один. Так что не горюй обо мне, ладно? Ведь когда-нибудь мы обязательно увидимся снова. 

А потом она уснула, и Стив долго-долго гулял по городу в одиночестве, а затем отправился в Дом, где сидел рядом с Баки у камина в тишине. 

Мама умерла тридцатого апреля без мук и страданий — во сне, и, когда Стив поднялся утром и зашел в ее спальню, чтобы накормить, он понял сразу: она ушла. Она была все такой же бледной, лежала недвижимо, спокойная и умиротворенная, укутанная в одеяла — ничего не изменилось, только разве что она не дышала. Спящая Красавица Сара Роджерс. Ей было только тридцать шесть. 

Похоронить ее помогли соседи. Это был очень-очень солнечный и теплый денек. Пегги стояла рядом со Стивом, приобнимала его за плечи, пока он молча смотрел, как гроб опускают в землю. Священник, приглашенный из Хатчфилда, прочитал проповедь. Больше всего в тот момент Стив хотел, чтобы Баки был рядом с ним, взял его за руку, обнял, как делал это всегда в стенах Дома. Но Баки не было, и Стив чувствовал себя без него одиноким и потерянным. 

В Дом он пришел сразу после похорон. Прямо с кладбища отправился туда, тихо открыл дверцу, прошелся по скрипучим половицам. Баки встретил его на лестнице. Стив поднял голову, бледный и уставший. Сказал одними губами: 

— Ее нет. 

Баки отозвался: 

— Иди сюда. 

Стив поднялся по ступенькам, перешагивая сломанные, и почти упал в его объятия. В Доме было холодно — солнечный свет почти не проникал внутрь. Стив ощутил руки Баки на своей спине. 

— Теперь все будет иначе, да? — спросил он. Баки погладил его по голове. 

— Я не знаю, Стиви. 

А потом они стояли на лестнице так долго, что за окном стемнело, и Стив никогда больше не хотел возвращаться в свой старый дом. 

***

Так прошла весна и приближалось лето. Оно обещало быть дождливым и хмурым — первые несколько дней непрерывно шел отвратительный маленький дождь и громыхали тут да там грозы. Стив как раз разбирал чердак, хотел сложить все мамины вещи куда-нибудь в одно место. Вообще-то он подумывал продать дом так скоро, как только получится по закону, и попробовать накопить денег на покупку Спящего Дома. Он не знал, зачем — чтобы жить там круглый год нужны были деньги: отремонтировать стены и крышу, купить хоть сколько-нибудь мебели, заказать дрова на растопку. Когда Стив садился обсуждать эту идею с Баки, тот лишь качал головой и просил подождать, не бежать в будущее вприпрыжку, а все хорошенько взвесить и обдумать. 

Мамины вещи пахли пылью. Пока Стив перебирал их, дважды он чуть было не бросился прочь с чердака. Тяжело было осознать, что ее больше нет и никогда не будет в этом доме — она покинула его насовсем. Порою Стиву казалось, что она все еще там, в своей спальне, отдыхает после получасового чтения какого-нибудь романа — в последние ее недели даже это нехитрое занятие сильно ее выматывало — однако, каждый раз заглядывая в ее опустевшую комнату, Стив лишь убеждался, что она никогда более тут уже не появится. Остывшая постель, витающие в воздухе клубы пыли — и всякий уют умер вместе с нею. 

Первое время Стив жил в Доме с Баки, тратил последние мамины сбережения, оставшиеся с похорон. Помогать ему было некому. Иногда Пегги звала его на обед, а Баки топил камин, но в конечном счете он осознал, что все равно будет вынужден искать работу. Из жалости его взял к себе их пекарь мистер Доннован, и Стиву удавалось выручать кое-какие гроши. Чтобы осуществить мечту, он должен был работать. Чтобы быть вместе с Баки в Доме. Всегда.

Он нашел фотографию где-то в июле, спустя два месяца после смерти мамы. Фотокарточка была в одном из старых альбомов, оставшихся от бабушки по папиной линии, Джоанны Роджерс. В этой фотокарточке поначалу Стив не увидел ничего необычного — просто две подружки лет семнадцати улыбались в камеру. Светловолосую бабушку (на фото — молодую красавицу) Стив узнал почти сразу, но вот вторую девушку, темненькую, в милом легком платьишке, Стив видел впервые. На обороте было написано: Джо-Джо Роджерс и Бекка Барнс, и дата — 1939 год. 

Сперва Стив и не подумал обратить на снимок внимание. Бабушку он никогда не видел — она умерла еще до его рождения — но имя было знакомо. Глаз почти сразу зацепился за имя — Бекка Барнс — и Стив внезапно понял, что это, должно быть, родственница Баки. 

С тех пор как они с Баки познакомились, Стив бросил попытки найти людей, которые жили в Спящем Доме прежде. Он надеялся, что Баки сам ему расскажет — возможно, потом, не сразу, но со временем это все же произойдет, ведь он обещал. Копаться самому, за его спиной, Стиву не хотелось. Это ведь называлось личная жизнь, верно. У Баки было на нее право. Но Бекка Барнс казалась такой знакомой — с ее вьющимися волосами, улыбкой, ровным носом. Лишь спустя десять минут тщательно разглядывания фото Стив понял, как сильно она похожа на Баки и как это удивительно, что сквозь поколения прошло их сходство. Фото он решил оставить. 

*** 

— Ты очень устаешь, — заметил Баки, лежа позади него. Стив вздохнул, прикрыл тяжелые веки. Он очень уставал — в пекарне, за учебниками (учителя позволили ему побороться за свой аттестат) — так что на сон времени почти не оставалось. Баки чувствовал это, Стив знал, однако помочь никак не мог и прекрасно понимал это.

Стив усмехнулся уголком губ. Повернулся к нему медленно, взглянул ему в глаза. 

— Это тяжело, — прошептал он. Баки тоскливо посмотрел на него в ответ. Его рука прошлась по острой скуле Стива, и он поймал его ладонь своею. — Но будет лучше, правда? Все пройдет. Как только мы купим этот Дом, будем жить вместе... все наладится. Да? Надо только потерпеть, верно? — Стив ждал. Ему это нужно было — подтверждение. Чтобы только Баки улыбнулся ему, сказал, как и прежде, «конечно», и тогда этот груз на плечах стал бы несоизмеримо легче. Но Баки все молчал, и взгляд его был грустным, далеким. Стив нахмурил брови. — Бак? Что такое? 

Баки лишь хмыкнул. 

— Если бы я только мог... — начал он. Затем, как и всегда, умолк. Стив приподнялся на локтях, повернулся к Баки. Тот продолжал лежать, смотря в никуда. 

— Что? — надавил Стив. Он хотел узнать. Прошло столько времени с первой их встречи, и за это время Стив узнал о Баки не больше, чем имя. Стив верил ему, конечно. Знал, что, если Баки скрывал, значит, у него были на то причины. Никто не знал, каково ему тут было. Какие обстоятельства завели его в Дом без средств к существованию. От каких монстров он прятался? — Что произошло? 

Баки покачал головой. Перевернулся на спину, посмотрел в потолок, изрезанный трещинками. 

— Думаю... не стоит нам этого делать.   
  
Тогда Стив сел. Он взглянул прямо на Баки, в его потускневшие глаза, и в горле встал ком. Это ведь не могло быть правдой? Баки же был его спасительным кругом. Единственным, кто мог помочь ему, кто мог вытащить его. Лучший человек на планете. 

— Но... — спустя несколько минут мертвого молчания все же проговорил Стив, но Баки так и продолжил смотреть в потолок, не моргая. — Но почему? 

Баки молчал. Так долго и безнадежно. 

— Стиви, послушай, я... Так надо. Это... — он закрыл лицо руками, медленно качая головой, и прошептал: — Это так тяжело объяснить... 

Стив попытался справиться с нарастающей паникой, он чувствовал это — удушающий страх, поднимающийся из самого его нутра. Ужас перед тем, что Баки мог бросить его. 

— Так попробуй уже наконец! Хоть раз, боже мой, просто объясни мне! 

Баки молчал так долго, что, казалось, прошла целая вечность или даже больше, прежде чем он перевел взгляд на Стива, и взгляд этот был таким тяжелым, таким отчаянным, словно вот-вот должно было произойти что-то страшное, непоправимое. В их Доме стояла тишина, и даже ветра было не слышно — будто все они погрузились в плотный вакуум, непроглядный, непроницаемый.

А потом Баки вдруг сказал тихим ровным голосом: 

— Тебе лучше уйти, Стив. 

Стив не мог отвести от него глаз, не мог поверить своим ушам. Это же был его Баки. Они были тут вдвоем так долго, вместе, у них ведь были планы, они мечтали, как дети. Мог ли Баки просто взять и выгнать его теперь? Выставить вон, будто и не было Их Комнаты, Их Дома и Их Планов? Страшный, отвратительный сон. 

— Баки... — начал было Стив, но Баки лишь отвернул голову, перевернулся на другой бок, спиной к Стиву, и так замер. Стив сжал губы, начинающиеся трястись. Только и сказал, прежде чем уйти прочь: — Замечательно.

И пока он уходил, в Спящем Доме было так тихо, будто никто и никогда там не жил. 

***

Потом Стив долго был один. Прошла целая неделя, которую он провел за подготовкой к экзамену, работой и медленным гниением, столь мучительным, столь бесконечно долгим. Без Баки ему было плохо, одиноко и тоскливо. Уходя, он словно обрек себя на вечное одиночество, и ему это так не нравилось, что он плакал, как ребенок, и вспоминал маму, которая уже никогда не появится из своей комнатки, чтобы его успокоить. Он был один, такой потерянный и опустошенный, и ничто больше не казалось ему хорошим, а будущее не виделось светлым и безоблачным, и даже когда заглядывала Пегги, чтобы покормить его и приободрить, он все равно улыбался натянуто и грустно, и взгляд его был полон слез. 

Иногда он подумывал пойти в библиотеку и запросить у Пегги архивы. Теперь он знал, что родственники Баки жили тут задолго до его рождения. Он мог узнать все и сам, но должен ли был? Имел ли он право на это? Что, если Баки не рассказывал, потому что не считал, что Стив достоин знать? Что Стив достаточно близок? 

Может, он никогда и не хотел быть со Стивом. Может, и совместные планы, и покупка Дома — все это он придумал, чтобы покрутить Стивом, как ему нравится. Навешал лапши на уши, а Стив был рад его слушать, целовать и обнимать. 

Вздор. Чем больше он думал плохо о Баки, тем больнее ему становилось. 

Но Баки сам его прогнал. Назад дороги не было. 

Поэтому он и решил пойти к Пегги. Узнать, кто такой была Бекка Барнс, кем приходилась Баки, откуда приехала. Может, тогда ему стало бы ясно? Ему так хотелось надеяться. 

В сторону Дома он даже не смотрел. 

***

Пегги почти сразу согласилась помочь ему. То, каким убитым и поломанным Стив выглядел — после смерти мамы особенно, — так сильно ранило ее, что она дала бы свое согласие на что угодно. Старые архивы были лишь частичкой того, что она могла сделать, а она хотела помочь. Казалось, теперь, после смерти Сары, она чувствовала ответственность и никак не могла от нее отделаться. 

— Так ты нашел ее на чердаке? — спросила она про фотокарточку. Стив лишь слабо кивнул. В последние дни он был ужасно уставшим, невыспавшимся, лицо заострилось еще сильнее, а кожа побледнела, потому что он мало ел. Его постоянно клонило в сон, но, стоило улечься, как голову заполоняли мысли о том, что Баки больше никогда не примет его, что, когда он придет в Дом в следующий раз, тот уже будет пуст и одинок, и никого внутри не окажется. — А зачем тебе архив? 

— Хочется проверить кое-что, — туманно отозвался он. Посвящать в это никого не хотелось, даже Пегги. Но Пегги не стала допытываться, только достала ключ из-за стойки и кивнула в сторону двери в самом конце зала.

Это было тяжелое решение. Стиву так не хотелось делать что-то за спиной Баки, что-то вынюхивать про него, про его родственников, но боль была настолько сильной, а незнание так пугало его. Он хотел бы отказать себе в этом, но не мог. Хотел бы развернуться и уйти прочь. Но он лишь последовал за Пегги к двери с надписью «Архив». 

— Вообще-то, мне кажется, я ее уже где-то видела, — проронила Пегги. — Похожа на старую знакомую моей бабушки. 

Она прошлась вдоль стеллажей, заполненных старыми коробками с документами. Стойкий запах пыли ударил в нос, и Стив поморщился, на секунду подумав о своей астме. Хотя она и не тревожила его уже долгое время, с тех пор, как Стив познакомился с Баки.

— Я хотел бы узнать, были ли у нее внуки, — сказал Стив, неловко проходя за Пегги. Пегги вытащила на стол нужную папку. 

— Третья улица, дом номер двенадцать, верно? — наконец сказала Пегс, перелистывая документы, такие старые, жухлые, желтые-желтые, будто листья иссохшего дерева. Стив кивнул. Пегс пробежалась глазами по бумагам. — Не думаю, что у нее были дети, — проговорила она. 

— В самом деле? 

— Ага, — пробормотала Пегс. — Ребекка Шарлотта Барнс. Она умерла в сорок четвертом, ей было семнадцать. Похожа? 

Пегги протянула ему фотографию, потрепанную, едва ли не разваливавшуюся в пальцах. Стив аккуратно взял ее в руки, боясь испортить, и, кажется, даже задержал дыхание, глядя на нее. Там ей было лет четырнадцать, улыбчивая красивая девушка, она была сфотографирована во всех традициях тридцатых годов двадцатого века: сидела на стуле, открыто улыбалась прямо в кадр. Стив непонимающе нахмурил брови.

— Может быть, у нее были братья или сестры? — пробормотал Стив скорее самому себе, чем Пегги. Если Бекка Барнс была не мамой или тетей Баки, то кем тогда? Они не могли быть однофамильцами — слишком похожи. Пегги молчала, роясь в небольшой коробке с документами. 

— Похоже, ты прав, — сказала она в конечном счете. — У нее и правда был брат. Старший. Похоже, он был военным. — Стив все еще разглядывал фотографию, пока она говорила. — Кажется, его звали Джеймс. 

В этот момент Стив оторвал взгляд от фотокарточки и взглянул на Пегги. Всего на секунду ему стало плохо, пока он не вспомнил, что это все чушь и это никак не мог быть Баки, его Баки, потому что его Баки сейчас был в Доме. А, может, его там уже и не было. Может, он ушел прочь, потому что Стив ему надоел. 

Пегги разглядывала еще одно фото. Она протянула его Стиву со словами: 

— Здесь написано, что его звали Джеймс Б. Барнс. Он умер в 1944. 

На фото сложно было что-либо разглядеть. Стив мог наверняка сказать, что там был изображен бюст молодого мужчины в военной форме. На нем была фуражка, и единственное, что угадывалось достаточно хорошо — это широкая белозубая улыбка и блестящие глаза, словно бы сверкающие на снимке, как два отшлифованных алмаза. 

Сердце замерло, когда Стив наконец всмотрелся в эту улыбку. Было в ней что-то такое знакомое, что это его испугало, и он ощутил, как дрогнула рука. Мысль мелькнула в голове и тут же угасла — он буквально затоптал ее ногами. Это не могло быть правдой. Стив в такое не верил. Просто совпадение, не более, ведь у Баки же были родственники? Наверняка это был его дядя или отец. Они были просто невероятно похожи, вот и все. 

Стив перевернул карточку. На обратной стороне значилось небрежным почерком: «Сестренке Бекке и любимой маме Уинфренд с фронта! Навеки ваш, Баки, 1943 год».

— Стив, ты в порядке? — услышал он голос Пегги откуда-то издалека. — Ты побледнел. Похоже, Дом пустовал так долго, что все и забыли, что там когда-то кто-то жил, — задумчиво хмыкнула она. И прошептала: — Забавно, правда? Что остается от нас после смерти? Ни одного вспоминания.

«Сестренке Бекке и любимой маме Уинфред с фронта!   
Навеки ваш, Баки,   
1943» 

Бекка. 

Это не могло быть правдой. Просто совпадение.

— Стив? Стив, ты в порядке? 

Стив сглотнул ком. Ему стало дурно, и к горлу подкатила жгучая тошнота, с которой он тут же справился. Он разлепил пересохшие губы и проговорил хрипло: 

— Могу я... Пегс, могу я взять эту коробку домой? Просто посмотреть? 

Он слышал свой голос будто сквозь беруши. Во рту было сухо, казалось, он сейчас рухнет наземь. 

— Эм... разумеется. Ты можешь взять их. Но верни потом, идет? — она улыбнулась, но улыбка ее потухла, когда он увидела то, как неотрывно Стив пялился на надпись. — Ты уверен, что все хорошо? 

Ее ладошка легла Стиву на плечо. Стив вздрогнул. 

— Конечно. Конечно, я... Пойду. 

Он не запомнил, как дошел до дома. 

***

Потом Стив долго сидел напротив коробки, на холодном полу, в полном одиночестве, никак не решаясь заглянуть внутрь. Ему не нравилось это предчувствие чего-то неизбежного. Оно жгло ему язык и давило прямо на грудную клетку. Отвратительное ощущение, словно за ним кто-то гнался по темному лесу, а он знал, что не скроется. Пока крышка коробки была закрыта, он был в безопасности. Он мог притвориться, что все хорошо. Мог закрыть глаза, зажмуриться до ярких пятен и представить, что где-то рядом стоит мама, наблюдает за ним грустным взглядом. 

Наверное, он все понял еще там, в библиотеке. Или какая-то часть его поняла. Не так-то много людей носили имя Баки в их захолустье, не так-то много людей с именем Баки могло похвастаться младшей сестренкой Беккой.

Но это же была просто чушь, верно? Призраков не существовало. Стив не верил в них. 

Потом он открыл коробку. 

Ребекка Шарлотта Барнс родилась 23 (25?) декабря в 1925 году. Сохранились почти все ее документы — их некому было передать после ее кончины — правда, в ужасном состоянии. Стив смог понять только то, что Бекка ходила в воскресную школу, что ее родителями были Роберт Кристофер Барнс и Уинфред Д. Барнс (в девичестве О'Ши). У нее был один-единственный брат — Джеймс Бьюкенен Барнс, рожденный 10 марта 1917 года в Бруклине. Уинфред и Роберт Барнс переехали в Ричардсон в 1935 году. Они купили Спящий Дом на Фиолетовом Холме (тогда это был просто двенадцатый дом на Третьей улице) у банка и в 1936 переехали туда. 

Документы гласили, что в 1944 году Дом опустел. 

Ребекка Барнс скончалась при невыясненных обстоятельствах 12 января 1944, годом позже, чем Уинфред Барнс, убитая туберкулезом. 

В рассыпающихся на кусочки письмах на фронт, доставленных впоследствии по старому адресу, а затем забранных с порога чужого дома вместе со всеми документами, Стив сумел разобрать кое-какие предложения. 

«Мама ужасно больна, Джим. Мне так страшно. Боже, так страшно. Что будет, если ее не станет? Я так боюсь остаться одна. Когда уже кончится война?»

«Это случилось, Джим. Мама умерла сегодня утром. Я не знаю, куда мне податься, в дом лучше не ходить — док Мэддисон сказал. Я совершенно одна. Господи, я так боюсь. Мне так плохо, Джимми. Когда ты уже вернешься?» 

Джимми...

Стив называл его Баки. 

***

Около двух дней Стив провел в доме один, без еды и воды, лежа на полу в обрамлении старинных фотокарточек и документов. Он слишком трусил, чтобы сходить к Баки и спросить все у него.

В конце концов, это же была просто чушь. Это же было смешно. Какие-то совпадения, не больше. Мама говорила, призраков не существует. Она всегда так говорила, особенно когда незнакомая в городке девушка столкнула доходягу Томпсона со второго этажа Спящего Дома, а затем пропала, и никто ее больше не видел. Мама твердила: не существует никаких привидений, милый. Все это пустая болтовня. 

На четвертый день своего заточения Стив все-таки решил отправиться в Спящий Дом. Это же все было просто смешно, да? Баки был человеком, таким же точно, как и он сам. Если он уехал, значит, ему не очень-то и была нужна любовь Стива Роджерса, а юный солдат с фотокарточки — это всего лишь его предок. Может быть, отец или дядя. 

Стив взял фотографии на всякий случай, но что-то в нем уже и так знало, чем кончится эта история. 

Спящий Дом встретил его темнотой и тишиной. Нигде не было слышно ни звука, нигде не скрипнула ни единая половица. Все замерло, будто в глубоком сне, и Стив боялся вздохнуть, потревожить это мертвое место. Но правда была в том, что ничего мертвого тут не было, и Дом жил и цвел сильнее, чем все остальные дома в этой дыре мира. 

— Баки! — позвал Стив с порога. Он огляделся, хорошенько всматриваясь в темноту. Поднялся на второй этаж, зашел в Их Комнатку, одинокую и пустую, оставляя за собою следы в толстом слое пыли. — Баки! 

Стены молчали.   
  
Где-то окно билось о раму. Стив ощутил, как внутри все каменеет. Баки ушел. 

А потом раздался голос:

— Ты пришел. 

Стив резко обернулся. Как и тогда, в их первую встречу год назад, Баки стоял в дверном проеме, однако теперь с совсем иным выражением лица — бледный, уставший и грустный. Стиву захотелось тотчас же схватить его в объятия, но ему мешала глубочайшая пропасть между ними и фотографии во внутреннем кармане его курточки.

— Я думал, ты ушел, — сказал зачем-то Стив. Баки слабо, невесело усмехнулся. 

— Мне некуда идти, — отозвался он. Они помолчали, смотря друг другу прямо в глаза. Наконец, Баки отмер и стал приближаться к Стиву, медленно, боясь его спугнуть. — Я думал, ты бросишь меня. Я думал, ты ушел навсегда, — прошептал Баки, и шепот его был таким надтреснутым, таким отчаянным, какого Стив ни у кого никогда не слышал. — Прости меня. За все, что я наговорил тебе. Я знаю, я должен был... Должен был попытаться объяснить тебе. Но это так тяжело, Стиви. Так тяжело просто... 

— Ребекка Шарлотта Барнс, — внезапно прервал его Стив. Баки замер в метре от него, взгляд его метнулся к глазам Стива, замерзший, точно во льдах. Стив разлепил пересохшие губы: — Она была твоей сестрой? 

Баки побелел на глазах. 

— Что... откуда ты?..

— Ребекка Шарлотта Барнс — твоя сестра?!

Все застыло вокруг них. Баки проследил взглядом, как Стив достал фотокарточки из внутреннего кармана куртки. 

— Мне так жаль, — вдруг проронил Баки. Стив неверяще покачал головой. 

— Это неправда, скажи мне, — взмолился вдруг он, потому что это должна была быть неправда. 

Мама учила его — призраков не существует. Они бывают только в наших головах, только там, где мы хотим их увидеть, только там, где они нам нужны. Призраки просто выдумка, не больше. Их не существует, их никогда не было на Фиолетовом Холме. 

— Стиви... — только и прошептал Баки. 

— Это неправда, скажи мне! 

Баки сжал губы в тонкую линию. Стив сам не понял, как оказался сидящим на полу, прислонившись к одной из стен, в пыли и холоде. Баки все возвышался над ним в тишине. 

— Поначалу я не понял, почему у меня снова две руки, — вдруг начал он тихим голосом, и взгляд его был устремлен куда-то мимо Стива, мимо Дома, мимо целого мира. — Я потерял левую руку на войне, в битве за Аззано, в 1944 году. Эту боль нельзя было сравнить ни с чем. Я лишь помню, как плакал, плакал и плакал от чудовищной боли, там, в госпитале, и как звал маму с Беккой. Я лежал на полу в каком-то храме, кажется, целую вечность, в окружении таких же умирающих, как я, и все молил, чтобы Господь смиловался надо мной. Я был так одинок. Я так скучал по маме, по сестре, я... Я так хотел вернуться домой, так хотел свою руку обратно. Я бы все на свете отдал, только чтобы... — он замолк, и Стив скорее понял, чем увидел, что с его ресниц сорвались слезы. — А потом я вдруг проснулся здесь. Дома. Мама готовила блинчики на кухне. Бекка шила юбку в гостиной. Играло радио. А у меня, — он неожиданно грустно рассмеялся, — у меня было две руки. — В ту минуту Стив и сам понял, что плачет, и слезы его были такими горячими, такими горькими, что он спрятал лицо в ладонях, а фотографии разлетелись по полу. — И никакой войны будто не было. Будто мама не умерла от туберкулеза в 1943. Будто Бекку не убили какие-то конченные ублюдки, пока я был на этой гребанной войне. Словно мы могли стать семьей вновь. И я тогда подумал — Господь так милосерден ко мне, что дал мне второй шанс. Что больше я не брошу их, не брошу маму, сестру. Если бы только не эта проклятая война... 

Он замолчал, беззвучно плача. Стив качал головой, растирая слезы по лицу. 

— А потом я вдруг увидел тебя, — продолжил Баки. — Ты сидел там, внизу, рисовал что-то. Я и не надеялся, что ты меня увидишь. Почувствуешь меня. Знаешь, порою бывает так, что мы чувствуем вас, а бывает, что нет. Но ты поднял голову и позвал меня. Господи, Стиви, я никогда не был так счастлив, как все те месяцы, что знал тебя. И я так боялся сказать тебе, потому что знал, что тогда ты уйдешь навсегда, но я ждал тебя так долго, я так люблю тебя... 

Стив не выдержал и поднялся наконец на ноги. Он не помнил, как выбежал из Их Комнатки, как пронесся вниз по лестнице, как выскочил прочь из Спящего Дома на Фиолетовом Холме, а Баки Барнс, молоденький солдат с фотокарточки, рожденный в 1917 году и погибший в 1944, все кричал ему вслед, звал его, стоя на покосившемся крыльце, плача и моля его вернуться, но Стив бежал и бежал, пока не упал без сил около своего же дома, и ветер унес голос Баки прочь.

***

Его нашла Пегги. Помогла зайти в дом, тут же начала хлопотать, достала одеяла, нагрела чайник. Ее голос смешивался с шумом в ушах, сложно было что-либо разобрать, но она звала его, молила открыть глаза, повторяла его имя снова и снова, и, когда Стив наконец очнулся, сгораемый от лихорадки, она чуть ли не рыдала около его кровати. 

— Какого черта произошло? Куда ты опять влез? Господи, Роджерс, какой же ты невыносимый тип! — старательно сдерживая нервные всхлипы, ругала она, пока водила по его лбу мокрой холодной тряпочкой и отпаивала горячим чаем, но Стив ничего не слышал и не понимал, лишь метался туда-сюда по подушке. Все тело его горело, в голове гудели миллионы и миллионы звуков, и перед глазами плыл сизый туман, и ему казалось, что сейчас он вздохнет в последний раз.

А потом он вдруг увидел маму. Она стояла рядом, прямо позади Пегги, в своем излюбленном домашнем платьице в цветочек, с забранными в плотную косу волосами. Тихая — едва различимое бледное облачко в полутени комнаты. Ее лицо было тронуто легким здоровым румянцем, какого не было у нее в последние месяцы перед ее кончиной. Тогда за голосом Пегги Стив почему-то очень ясно услышал ее слова, которые она сказала накануне своей смерти — что она не уйдет. Она будет рядом, пока он будет нуждаться в ней. 

Она улыбнулась, когда поняла, что он посмотрел на нее. 

Стив протянул руку, слабым шипящим голосом прошептал: 

— Мама... 

Пегги испуганно оглянулась, потом снова посмотрела на него и приложила свежую холодную тряпочку к его лбу. 

— Это просто бред, Стив, — прошептала она. — Все хорошо, скоро придет доктор Рэдфорд. Все будет хорошо. Это просто жар, Стив. 

Но он все смотрел. Мама улыбалась, как делала это раньше, когда заставала его за рисованием или чтением. Украдкой, так, чтобы он не увидел. Он хотел коснуться ее, но пальцы схватили лишь пустоту. Он заплакал, и слезы его впитались во влажную от пота подушку, и он боялся моргнуть, в страхе, что она исчезнет. 

— Мамочка... — вновь позвал он. Она и тогда не подошла. Ее улыбка продолжила покоиться на тонких розовых губах. Она слабо покачала головой, продолжая стоять все на том же месте, а затем развернулась и ушла, и шлейф ее духов — свежих, с привкусом мяты — донесся до Стива, как слабое эхо. 

Сразу после этого он уснул, не слыша, как Пегги произносит его имя, не слыша, как приходит доктор Рэдфорд и проводит осмотр, но какая-то часть его все еще могла уловить едва различимый отзвук маминой колыбельной, доносящейся словно из глубины дома. 

*** 

Доктор Рэдфорд говорил все Пегги, сам Стив мало что услышал кроме как «ситуация очень запущенная, мисс» и «думаю, ему необходимо в больницу». Док назвал кучу всяких диагнозов, от жара до истощения, и Пегги слушала его, сжав кулаки изо всех сил. 

Она осталась с ним, выхаживала его еще около трех дней. Он не приходил в себя, лишь слышал какие-то отголоски на общем белом шуме в голове. На четвертый день, когда жар слегка отпустил его, Пегги необходимо было уйти домой, отчитаться родителям, и, прежде чем покинуть его, она обернулась и спросила тихо: 

— С тобой ведь все будет хорошо, да? 

Он лишь усмехнулся одними губами, потрескавшимися за последние пару дней. Усталость давила на плечи так сильно, будто он держал на себе сотню кило. 

— Думаю, да, — слабо отозвался Стив. Пегги улыбнулась, и в глазах ее было что-то такое, чего Стив никогда раньше не видел. 

— Ты расскажешь мне? — удостоверилась она. Стив отвел взгляд и пожал плечами. 

Он помнил этот вопрос. То, как сам задавал его много раз и как слышал ответ, который ему не нравился. Пегги же была его другом. Она поняла бы его в любом случае, верно? 

— Я встретил человека, — проговорил он едва слышно, — которого нет наяву и во сне. 

Пегги вглядывалась в его бледное худое лицо долгие секунды. Она сразу поняла, что это не шутка. Они рассказывали стишок про человека, которого не было, еще в младших классах, но сейчас что-то другое было в голосе, которым Стив произнес эти слова. 

Она мягко улыбнулась. 

— Будь в порядке, пожалуйста, — проговорила она. Стив лишь кивнул. Он уже и так знал, что будет делать дальше. 

Он подождал, пока Пегги уедет на своем велосипеде с корзинкой впереди, пока ее фигура скроется из виду. Он знал, куда отправится, ведь это был просто вопрос времени. Он понял это, когда увидел маму. Прежде чем умереть, она сказала: не думай, что смерть — это конец. Не думай, что я уйду навсегда. 

Баки тоже не ушел, да? 

Путь до Дома оказался куда длиннее, чем Стив, ослабевший, едва ли способный противостоять ветру, его помнил, и Фиолетовый Холм молчал, когда на него ступила его нога. 

Стив не стал подниматься в Их Комнатку — не нашел сил. Он встал посреди кухни, разлепил пересохшие губы: 

— Баки? 

Все молчало, как и тогда, когда он пришел сюда впервые. Казалось, это было так давно. Он был таким глупцом тогда, думая, что Спящий Дом одинок и покинут. Это была неправда. Он был живее, чем многие в этом забытом богом захолустье, счастливее, чем все из тех, кого Стив прежде встречал на этих тихих безликих улочках. Он пах жизнью, цвел, будто бутон. И как Стив сразу не понял? 

— Стиви? — почти сразу раздалось за его спиной. Стив обернулся. Баки стоял напротив него, бледный, растрепанный, и смотрел, будто не верил, что Стив и правда мог вернуться. — Ты... Ты вернулся? 

Стив взглянул в его лицо. Какой же он был красивый. На той фотокарточке, которую Стив отыскал в библиотеке, он был не менее прекрасен. 

Стив наконец улыбнулся. Подошел к нему и обнял, и спрятал горящее бледное лицо между его плечом и шеей и вдохнул его запах. Баки бережно прижал его к себе, коснулся губами макушки. Спящий Дом согрел их в своих объятиях. 


	3. Chapter 3

**ЭПИЛОГ**

Он проснулся в мягкой кровати. Баки уже ушел, по крайней мере, Стив не чувствовал тепло его тела рядом с собой. Он проснулся, поворочался в постели, прежде чем подняться. Окна были слегка приоткрыты, и теплый летний ветерок шевелил занавески, и в Доме было так приятно прохладно, как может быть только ранним утром в июне. 

Баки нашелся на кухне. Он ставил чайник на плиту и одновременно следил за тем, чтобы тосты не подгорели. 

— Доброе утро, — проговорил Стив, садясь за стол. Баки обернулся и улыбнулся поверх плеча. 

— Доброе, — отозвался он бодро. — Как спалось? Я тут тосты затеял. Ты вроде говорил, что устал от яичницы? 

— Ага, сил уже нет, — улыбнулся Стив. Баки фыркнул. 

— Привереда нашелся, — проворчал он наигранно. Затем, как бы между делом сказал: — Она опять приходила. Приносила цветы. 

Стив невесомо улыбнулся. 

— Опять лилии? — догадался он. — Ты видел ее? 

— Очень слабо. Она сильно постарела с последнего раза, — заметил Баки. 

Стив подошел к нему, обнял, прижался щекой где-то между лопаток. 

— Конечно, ведь столько лет прошло, — прошептал он. — Пегги сейчас уже... около пятидесяти?

Баки сжал его руку у себя на животе. 

— Да, наверное. 

Они помолчали немного. Стив поцеловал его в загривок, встав на цыпочки, и пошел к крыльцу. 

— Я заберу цветы. 

На крыльце он взял букет. Это был уже, наверное, седьмой или восьмой букет лилий, который Пегги оставляла на сгнившем крыльце Спящего Дома на Фиолетовом Холме за последние сорок лет — с тех самых пор, как Стив Роджерс сбежал туда в последний раз и больше не вернулся. Ему было семнадцать. Его тело нашли в Спящем Доме лишь к вечеру следующего дня — его съела лихорадка. Его истощенный организм не смог с нею справиться, но Стив этого потом уже не помнил. Он лишь знал, что уснул в Их Комнатке вместе с Баки, а на следующее утро проснулся в мягкой постели в уютной спальне, и солнце грело Спящий Дом, и Баки лежал рядом, плача, но Стив не расстроился. Смерть ведь не конец, верно. Мама так говорила ему. 

Когда он вышел на крыльцо, солнце скрылось за небольшой тучкой. Дуб поскрипывал, качая ветвями, и Фиолетовый Холм был тих и спокоен, а Спящий Дом все стоял на нем, неусыпный страж, и все так же грел в своих стенах. Не одинокий и никем не забытый, их милый, добрый друг, принадлежащий, наконец, лишь им одним, как они и хотели годы, годы назад. 

На веки вечные. 


End file.
